


What If I Lost You?

by Nina_Beans



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Beans/pseuds/Nina_Beans
Summary: Fiddleford visits Stanford at the hospital and the two have a very meaningful heart to heart.





	What If I Lost You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot I did for someone over on the amino. Fiddauthor fluff is always fun to write and equally fun to read so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! ^^
> 
> ____________________________

Fiddleford had never heard something so ridiculous.

"You what?"

"...I found a Multibear."  
Fiddleford huffed in exasperation.  
"What in God's name is a 'Multibear', Stanferd!?"

Fiddleford could practically picture the stars in Ford's eyes.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" Ford began as he went into "professor mode" as Fiddleford sometimes put it. "The Multibear is quite an interesting specimen, residing deep within--"

"Never mind, Ford. Just. Tell me where you are, please."

"I'm at the hospital."

"Yer at the what now?" Fiddleford deadpanned, gripping the phone tighter in his hand.

He heard Ford clear his throat on the other line.  
"I'm at the hospital...ah, did I not make that clear?"

"An' why, Stanferd, are you at the hospital?"  
Fiddleford was starting to sound angrier with each word.

"...Because I got attacked by the Multibear? Why do you sound upset?"

Fiddleford inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other still holding on to the phone.

"Let me get this straight." Fiddleford started, sounding agitated. "You went off to find some dangerous creature, got yerself attacked, and got hurt so bad you had to be hospitalized? What were ya thinking, Stanferd?!"

He heard Ford scoff on the other line.  
"It wasn't like I died, I'll be fine in a few months. Plus I got some information on the anomaly so it was in fact not a waste."

Fiddleford growled and heard the small intake of breath from Ford.

"Uh, Fiddleford?"

"You better hope my anger dies down some before I get there or you're gonna be in quite a bit of trouble, Stanferd."

"What?" Ford began, voice suddenly rushed. "You wouldn't -you don't have to- I mean- ah, you don't have to come over, I'll be fine. You should be fine until I get back as well, right?"

"...See you soon, Ford, goodbye for now."

"Wait, Fiddleford! I-"

Fiddleford hung up the phone and let it drop, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.  
Why did Stanford do these things to him? He knew how important he was to Fiddleford, what if he lost him? Ford never took his well being seriously, always looking for trouble, putting himself in harms way, it's like he did it just to put Fiddleford on edge.  
Ford never thought about Fiddleford when he went off looking for mysteries. Sometimes Fiddleford would go with him, Sometimes Ford wouldn't even tell him he was leaving, but every time all Ford could think about was what he was going to discover.

It was like Ford didn't care about how Fiddleford felt. Sometimes Fiddleford worried Stanford loved his mysteries more then he loved him.

Fiddleford still loved Stanford though. And every time Ford came back hurt, Fiddleford would always do his best to take care of him afterwards.

With a sigh Fiddleford pushed off the wall and tugged on his shoes and a slightly wrinkled tan jacket, exiting the house to leave for the hospital.

The drive seemed to fly by. When he entered the hospital the receptionist at the front desk was understanding and very helpful, directing Fiddleford to Ford's room and leaving him once she showed him inside. Fiddleford gasped when he saw him.

The man had gauze wrapped around his head, iv in his left arm and donning a blue hospital gown. Bruises littered Ford's arms and legs, angry and dark, standing out on his warm colored skin, and his right eye was swollen shut, purple looking and painful.

When Ford looked up at him he couldn't hold his gaze, instead focusing on the floor next to him as he shuffled nervously on his cot.

"...Am I in trouble?"

Fiddleford made a sound in his throat that was a mix of a sob and a laugh, quickly walking over to Ford's side to lean down and plant a meaningful kiss on the man's forehead.

"You have no idea."

Ford hummed and leaned into the kiss, not catching Fiddleford's words until the man pulled away.

"I am?"

"You scared me so much, Ford. You left and didn't say anything, called after hours of me worrying, and told me you got mauled by a monster bear and got put in the hospital. I think I deserve to be a little upset."

Ford looked down, shame on his face as he hunched his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry..."

Fiddleford sighed and ran his fingers through Ford's hair. "I know ya are, Ford. I just worry about ya so much. I'm afraid I might lose ya one a' these days to a monster or somethin'."

Ford didn't say anything for a few long moments, deep in thought as he stared down at the floor. He huffed when Fiddleford accidentally pulled on a knot in his hair and shook his head at the apology.

"No, Fiddleford, I-I'm sorry. I don't mind that my work calls for risk and danger sometimes, but I obviously don't pay close attention to how you feel on the matter. I know that you love me and care for me, and I shouldn't be so blatant with that fact." Ford began slowly, being careful with his choice of words.

Ford looked up and gave Fiddleford a small smile, reaching out to tilt Fiddlefords chin up so they were eye to eye.

"I'll admit I'm not the brightest when it comes to people and their emotions, but I should have been more attentive. I love you. I don't want to worry you and I'm sorry that I did."

Fiddleford could feel himself start to choke up.  
"Yer such a softie." Fiddleford chuckled, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Ford in a hug, careful of the man's wounds.

"Only for you." Ford replied with a kiss to the top of Fiddleford's head, returning the hug with a hum.

They didn't know how long they stayed wrapped in each other's warmth, simply holding each other in that safe embrace, but eventually Fiddleford leaned back with a murmur of there being too much strain on his back, Ford letting him go with a soft apology.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Fiddleford smiled before yawning with a stretch.

"How long are they plannin' on keepin' ya here?"

"Another day or so. The wounds aren't that serious but they need me here to run a few tests. I should be back home by tomorrow night."

Fiddleford hummed and sat back down on the edge of Ford's cot, looking down at his watch.

"I believe visiting hours close at nine. We've still got plenty of time." Fiddleford noted. "I've got the perfect idea of how we can spend it."

Ford watched in surprise as Fiddleford suddenly scooted up to his side and plopped down next to him, shuffling out of the way so Fiddleford could lay down.

"I suspect yer still a little worn out from today's events so I reckon ya should get some rest, but I wanna cuddle for a bit if that's alright with you."

"O-oh!" Ford stammered as he blushed. "Alright, if you'd like."

Fiddleford hummed at the answer and wrapped his arms around Ford's stomach lightly, avoiding touching Ford's bruises and placing a gentle kiss on the man's head.  
"Love ya, Ford."  
Ford yawned and pushed back into Fiddleford's comforting hold, reaching up to intertwine his hand with Fiddleford's own.

"Love you too, Fidds.


End file.
